


four blue eyes (state of grace)

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [17]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Felicity feels totally alone when the shelter in place order leaves her stranded at college. Fortunately for her, it seems she's not the only one and she finds that being stuck in the dorms with the boy she's been crushing on since move-in day is actually beneficial to their relationship.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: cerys' quarantine and chill fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667249
Comments: 47
Kudos: 258
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	four blue eyes (state of grace)

**Author's Note:**

> for the QandC prompt 'college dormmates on closed campus' 
> 
> hope you enjoy! please leave a kudos/comment if you do, they make my day!

* * *

It all starts when Felicity’s flight back to Vegas gets cancelled at the same time as the five airports within reasonable distance of college announce they’re closing. Felicity ends up stranded in a practically empty campus and a very empty dorm building.

She honestly had no idea she wasn’t alone until she sends a snapchat to the cute boy who resides in the room down the hall when the boredom hits particularly differently one day. She doesn’t think much of it, past the small regret that hits in her stomach because she’s actually unsure Oliver’s ever seen her without makeup.

She practically jumps out of her skin, however, when there’s a loud knock on her dorm door.

“Felicity! It’s Oliver! I didn’t realise you were here!”

His voice is deep as usual but there’s an extremely excited tone to it as it sounds through her door and she jumps up off the bed in surprise, her brow furrowing. She truly had no idea she wasn’t alone. She hasn’t seen nor heard a soul in weeks and Oliver’s room is only down the hall.

Glancing in the full-length mirror that lines the back of her door, she winces at her reflection. Due to assuming she’s alone, she’s dressed in pajama pants covered in Russian dolls and her college crewneck. Her hair is probably due a wash and is thrown up on top of her head in a scrunchie, a few strands falling down onto her face which is devoid of makeup.

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice sounds again and Felicity internally curses as she reaches for the door.

Of course it had to be the boy she’s been crushing on since the start of the year that’s somehow still here. Couldn’t be one of her girl friends or even Tommy, they could chill.

Sighing, she opens the door to reveal Oliver stood there. He’s dressed in grey sweatpants and slides with his chest bare. His hair has clearly grown in the time they’ve been inside but far from looking overgrown, it suits him. His stubble that she has often thought would feel excellent against her skin is resembling more of a beard but he pulls that off incredibly as well. The best part of the sight of him, however, is the grin on his face. Her heart leaps at the thought of him being excited to see her.

“You’re… I didn’t think there was anyone else here.” Felicity swallows as she stares at him but Oliver’s excitement doesn’t seem to stem.

“Neither did I!” He grins, practically bouncing on his heels and Felicity chuckles, leaning against her door as she regards him with a soft, affectionate smile.

“Why haven’t you gone home?” She questions quietly, her brow furrowing. She knows that Oliver comes from money, that his parents run one of the most successful tech companies in the country. She’d been surprised to learn that when he lives in the cheapest dorms but apparently, he and Tommy are both under strict orders from their parents to have the ‘usual college experience’.

It still doesn’t make much sense for him to have not gone home though.

“I was in Switzerland with Tommy. We figured it was better for me to self-isolate here when I got back.” Oliver explains with a shrug, smiling at her and Felicity’s eyes narrow at that.

“And you’ve done that?” Felicity questions, raising an eyebrow. She’s glad to see him, and not just because he’s the first person she’s seen in real life for weeks, but she’s not going to be complicit if he’s shirking government advice.

“No, I just don’t care about your health.” Oliver snorts as he levels her with a sarcastic look and Felicity rolls her eyes.

“Funny.”

“Yes, I finished the two weeks four days ago.” He confirms and Felicity smiles, nodding her head as she relaxes a little. This whole situation has her on edge and even though the mere sight of Oliver has butterflies fluttering in her stomach, she’s glad she made sure that this interaction is safe.

“I’ve basically also self-isolated, though not because of any symptoms. I just haven’t been anywhere.” Felicity chuckles, her shoulders shaking as she leans against the door and Oliver chuckles for a moment before he frowns.

“Well, neither of us have technically done it effectively.” He comments, making Felicity frown.

“What do you mean?” She questions, tilting her head as she looks at him and Oliver smiles, his eyes sparkling.

“We share a bathroom and a kitchenette, Felicity.” He points out and Felicity’s mind clears as she nods.

“Oh, right.” She shakes her head. She hadn’t actually thought about that, especially seeing as she somehow hasn’t seen him in either of those places. He’s right though. They’ve been sharing spaces, even if they have done it unknowingly, and her stomach flips as she realises what that means.

“So, we’re good to chill, then?” Oliver questions, gesturing to the inside of her room and Felicity swallows thickly before she smiles, stepping back to open up the way in.

“I guess so.”

* * *

The next few days are the best Felicity’s experienced in weeks.

She hadn’t realised how lonely she’s been but having Oliver there is a complete and utter blessing. They’re relatively close, their entire hallway likes to hang out a lot, but getting to spend this time one on one with him is only opening Felicity’s eyes wider and strengthening the depth of her crush.

They watch movies and Oliver cooks (a fact Felicity is especially grateful for seeing as she’s been living off of ramen noodles for weeks) and listen to each other rant about how frustrating their online classes are. It’s nice to have someone to talk to, someone to share with, and Felicity finds herself waking each day with an excitement that she hasn’t felt since before this all began. 

Her favourite nights are the ones where they just talk. They lie side by side in one of their rooms, or outside on the grass of the deserted courtyard, and talk. Oliver tells her about his sister and the pressure he feels from his family to be successful and fall in line with their expectations. Felicity responds with stories of her own childhood in Vegas, what it was like just her and her mom, and she tells him her dreams for the future, what she hopes she can make of herself.

It’s things she’s never shared with anyone, not even Caitlin and Iris who are her closest friends in the world. There’s just something about Oliver and the way that he looks at her. It makes her want to share herself with him, to take down her walls and rebuild them around the two of them.

It terrifies her but it also excites her in a way. When she looks into Oliver’s eyes, she feels like she’s safe and that’s like nothing she’s ever experienced before.

She’s taking a moment to herself, a few days later to contemplate the last few days and what they mean when the sound of the door opening startles her.

“You can’t come in!” She calls out to Oliver, panic coursing through her veins. She’s realising that she’s in far deeper than she ever has been before and that scares her. What does she do with that? How does she proceed?

These feelings… they aren’t like numbers or computers. She can’t take them apart and examine them to understand them. She just has to trust her gut and that scares her. Her gut has steered her wrong in the past.

“Why not? Do you have symptoms?” Oliver’s worried voice calls back out and Felicity melts at the concern she can hear in his voice.

“No, I just… I’m doing a face mask!” She responds truthfully, though it’s not like she’s all that concerned with him seeing her with the mask on her face. She hasn’t had a lick of makeup on since this all began and that certainly hasn’t changed in the past few days.

Oliver seems to concur because his response is accompanied by a rather uncharacteristic excited noise. “Ooo! Which one? Can I have some?”

“You want to do a face mask?” Felicity questions in disbelief, standing from her bed and glancing at her reflection in the mirror. The mirror image doesn’t have the clarification she’s looking for though as she frowns as she faces the door.

“Yes! Is it a Lush one? I steal Thea’s every time I’m home.” Oliver’s voice sounds excitedly through the wood and Felicity laughs, shaking her head in disbelief.

The more she learns about Oliver Queen, the more she likes what she finds.

“Yeah, the bright blue one.” She comments needlessly as she opens the door to reveal him stood there in gym shorts and a college t-shirt.

“That one’s the best!” He tells her with a grin that has her stomach acting up again.

“Come in then.” She chuckles, stepping aside to let him walk into her room and she smiles as the fear she’d been feeling is replaced with comfort and familiarity. Oliver’s mere presence calms the panic within her and she doesn’t quite know what that means but she decides to just go with it.

“You are the best.” Oliver declares and Felicity laughs at his excitement, reaching for the face mask and the small stick she uses to apply it.

“C’mere.” She grins with a giggle, laughing as Oliver happily sits on the floor cross-legged and closes his eyes, awaiting pampering.

* * *

It’s a few more days before Felicity finally reaches out for another opinion on the whole situation. She and Oliver have only grown closer and after falling asleep half on his lap _in his bed_ after watching a movie last night, Felicity knows she needs to consult her friends.

“Hi! It’s so good to see your faces!” She grins honestly as Caitlin and Iris appear on the FaceTime call. She really does miss her best friends, they’ve been one of the best parts of her college experience so far and being here without them is extremely odd.

“Girl, you got to tell us everything!” Caitlin immediately squeals and Felicity frowns.

“What?”

“Oh c’mon, your snap and insta stories? You’re quarantining with Oliver Queen!” Iris pipes up and Felicity laughs as she watches her friend wiggle excitedly in her seat through the screen.

“Oh right, that. Yeah, turns out he’s here too and seeing as we live on the same corridor, we were sharing a bathroom and kitchenette anyway.” Felicity shrugs, trying to play it slightly casual. She’s been sharing a few things on her social media, more out of boredom than a want to broadcast exactly what she’s doing, but seeing as Oliver has been there too, he’s featured in a lot of them.

“Looks like you’re on your way to sharing a bedroom too.” Iris counters, smirking at her and Felicity winces, shaking her head.

“Oh my god, you are!” Caitlin answers with a laugh, nodding her head.

“We’re just friends.” Felicity groans, rubbing a hand over her face, but her defence is met with a scoff from Iris and an admonishing look from Caitlin.

“Try that again but try and be a little more convincing this time.” Caitlin comments with a laugh and Felicity sighs as Iris nods, gesturing to where Caitlin is on her screen to express her agreement.

She takes a deep breath, knowing that she wants their advice on this, even if she doesn’t really know what that will look like. “Okay, there’s _something_ there but I don’t know…”

“Oh my god, Felicity, have you not been watching Florence Given’s Insta stories? You can’t lower your standards just because we’re under a shelter in place order!” Caitlin smirks through the screen when she trails off. The words are harsher than the smirk on her face and her joking tone and Felicity shakes her head, grateful for the levity her friends offer.

“Does that really apply though when she’s been lusting after him since school began?” Iris adds with a smirk of her own and Felicity groans loudly, shaking her head.

“Ugh, you guys are no help!” She laments, shaking her head.

“Oh c’mon, Smoak, don’t be like that. You know you’re just my only entertainment right now.” Iris smiles through the camera and Felicity’s brow furrows.

“Aren’t you at home with Barry?” She questions in confusion. Her friend is back in her childhood home with her boyfriend, surely that’s all the amusement she needs?

“I mean, yeah, but we’re also with my dad.” Iris explains with a shudder and both Caitlin and Felicity wince at the thought. The idea of being in quarantine with her (fictional) significant other and her mother might actually be her worst nightmare.

“Your TikToks with him in the background? Gold, by the way.” Caitlin comments, referencing the way Iris has been filling her days since the shelter in place order was released in Central City.

“He’s getting really tired of walking into rooms just to find us dancing.” Iris laughs, shaking her head affectionately. Felicity smiles, seeing her friends is a blessing as she’s so glad for the technology that allows her to do so. However, she’s also got an issue here.

“Guys…”

“Right, sorry! Back to you and Steamy McSteamFace.” Iris giggles and Felicity groans, shaking her head.

“That is so not his name.” She sighs, glaring at Caitlin when she spots her friend struggling to breathe normally through her laughter.

“No, his name is Oliver Queen and you’ve secretly been dreaming about what your babies might look like since you met him in the fall. Fliss, if you want to jump him, just do it.” Iris states plainly, shrugging her shoulders as if it’s the simplest think in the world.

“I agree with Iris.” Caitlin adds in a similar tone but Felicity just frowns, her stomach twisting painfully at the thought of addressing the subject straight up with Oliver.

What if she’s read the signals all wrong? What if he’s just grateful for the company with no one else around?

“Okay but like… how do I do that?” She questions and Iris sighs, shaking her head.

“Um, you walk up to him, say ‘you’re hot, I want you’, and extreme pleasure follows. You know, he seems like the kind of guy who would be into female pleasure, like really concentrated on it, you know?” Her friend trails off and Felicity buries her face in her hands in embarrassment, shaking her head.

“Iris, again, you are at home with your boyfriend.” Caitlin comments with a smirk but Iris just shrugs.

“And I love Barry very much but that doesn’t stop me from appreciating the fine specimen _Felicity_ is locked down with.” Iris smirks, wiggling her shoulders in time with her eyebrows and Felicity groans as she shakes her head.

“Felicity, Iris is right, in her own special way. If you want him, I don’t see the harm in it. You don’t need to approach him but it seems like things might be headed that way anyway so just let things play out naturally if you don’t want to approach him on the matter.” Caitlin explains in her usual matter of fact way, levelling Felicity with a warm smile as she does so. It makes her calm a little, to hear her pragmatic friend explain it so simply.

Does she want to do that though? Wait it out and see what could happen? What if nothing ever does? What if he’s waiting for her to make the move?

“ _Or_ you could tell him you want him and get to jumping him a whole lot quicker!” Iris reiterates with a squeal and Felicity shakes her head.

“Ugh.”

“You’ll be fine, Fliss. Just don’t let yourself get in the way of something happening when it’s clearly what you want.” Iris smiles, her voice softening and she smiles warmly. Caitlin nods her head in agreement and Felicity sighs before swallowing thickly.

“Yeah. Thanks guys, you’re the best.” She tells them with a smile, feeling a lot better.

“We know.” Iris and Caitlin call out in unison and Felicity shakes her head bemusedly as she hangs up.

She glances over at the time, noting that it’s almost 5, which is when she told Oliver she’d be at his room for movie night. Taking a deep breath, she forces herself to garner all her courage.

Iris and Caitlin are right. If this is what she wants, she should go for it and not let her fears get in the way.

And she does want Oliver. Badly. She wants to know him more than anyone else in the world, to be there by his side through good news and bad. She wants to feel those plump lips slide against her own and discover just how strong he really is. She wants to fall asleep wrapped up in his arms and run her fingers through his hair.

She wants it all, and she thinks she might not have realised how badly up until now.

“You okay?” Oliver asks when he answers the door to her a few moments later.

Felicity smiles, forcing herself to ignoring the way her stomach twists nervously as she steps into the room. “Yeah, I was just talking with Iris and Caitlin.”

“Oh, how are they? They’re both back home, yeah?” Oliver asks, his face lighting up in intrigue and Felicity smiles at his interest.

“Iris is, Caitlin is in a friend’s apartment. She was staying there for an internship placement when the shelter in place order came.” She explains softly, placing her laptop down on the bed.

“And they’re okay?” He presses and Felicity smiles, nodding her head.

“Yeah, they’re fine.” She reassures him and he grins.

“I’m glad to hear it.” He tells her before he climbs on the bed and gestures for her to join him. “So, what movie?”

His voice is casual and Felicity is glad that she’s looking at the screen as she swallows thickly in reaction when his arms wraps over her shoulder. She pulls up ‘The Princess Diaries’, having been elated earlier when she saw it has been added to Netflix, and she’s hoping Oliver will indulge her.

“Do they have the second one? It’s so much better.” He surprises her by asking and she frowns, turning to look at him.

“You’ve seen them?” She asks and Oliver chuckles with a shrug.

“Little sister, remember?” He reminds her, his eyes softening as he stares at her. She could swear his eyes flick down to her lips for just a moment, but it’s over before she can really register it and he’s standing from the bed. “Popcorn?”

“Oliver?” Felicity finds herself calling out as her body practically cried out in protest at the sudden lack of his body heat next to her.

“Felicity?” Oliver questions as he turns around to face her, frowning in concern.

She knows that she could easily divert him, tell him that she would love some popcorn or ask him for a drink, but all she can hear is Iris’ voice in her head telling her to not get in the way of something she wants. Her stomach flips but she forces herself to ignore it, softening her eyes as she looks up at Oliver.

“Am I being crazy or is there something happening here?” She questions, watching carefully as Oliver freezes before clearly schooling his expression.

“Like the fact that we’re about to watch a movie happening or like something happening between you and me happening?” He asks slowly, his voice calculated and careful and Felicity bites the inside of her cheek as she resists the urge to wince.

“The latter.” She answers softly, keeping her eyes on Oliver as he blinks before frowning and settling on the edge of the bed.

“Oh.” He sighs gently and Felicity feels her heart sink in response to that one syllable.

“So I am being crazy?” She forces herself to clarify, even though saying the words feels like she’s sticking a pin into her own heart to deflate it. She’s in so deep, farther than she’s ever allowed herself to be before, she just doesn’t know how she’ll cope now.

“No! I just… you don’t want someone like me.” Oliver suddenly speaks, looking up from the comforter to regard her with a tender but heart-breaking expression. 

“What do you mean?” Felicity asks, shaking her head. Someone like him… someone wonderful, funny, kind, caring? Someone she finds herself already very much… dare she say… in love with?

“Felicity, I’ve had a crush on you since we met on move-in day. I just never imagined someone as intelligent or wonderful as you would go for a loser like me.”

Felicity freezes at his words, so much of it baffling her.

He’s been crushing on her just as long as she has been on him? How is that possible? And how could he regard himself as a loser when he’s one of the most incredible men she’s ever met?

“You’re not a loser. You’re sweet and kind and so smart and just wonderful, really.” Felicity finds herself defending, tilting her head as she regards him.

An indeterminable expression passes over his face and an adorable blush paints across his cheeks before he blinks and looks up at her with trepidation and care shining in his eyes.

“Do you actually want something to happen here, Felicity? For real? Or is it just because we’re the only two people here? I don’t think I could handle that, as much as I want you. I couldn’t handle this being an only for now thing.” He tells her softly, shaking his head as he swallows thickly. He looks so vulnerable here like this and Felicity feels her heart constrict as if he’s reached straight into her chest and squeezed.

“No, I… you say you’ve had a crush on me since move-in day?” Felicity asks with a frown, sitting up on her knees to bring her closer to him. Oliver frowns but he nods, causing a grin to spread across Felicity’s face as her heart leaps in elation. “I can show you text evidence from my group chat with Caitlin and Iris that my crush on you was in pretty full force about a week after that.”

“Really?” Oliver questions nervously, his eyes still conveying trepidation even as a grin to match her own spreads across his face.

“Really. This isn’t an only for now thing. I promise.” Felicity comments as she crawls closer on the bed, her hands reaching up to cup his face. They both gasp as the gravity of the situation seems to weigh down on their shoulders and their eyes meet, sparkling in the reflection of one another like a gently candlelit room. 

“Can I kiss you now? Because I’d really like to.” Oliver asks softly, his voice no louder than a whisper and Felicity takes a deep breath, letting the butterflies have full range of her stomach as she allows herself to step off the precipice and drown in the feeling.

“I’d really like you to.” She answers just as softly and, as his lips press against hers in a kiss that manages to be both gentle and full of passion, Felicity feels a sense of relief seep through her bones that she hasn’t felt in _years_.

It feels like warmth, like safety, like _home._

And as Oliver wraps his arms around her and pulls her onto his lap as he deepens the kiss, Felicity knows that this is definitely not just a for now thing.


End file.
